A quiet morning
by Raeinspace
Summary: Alex is hurt, Astra comes to look after her. One-short, GeneralDanvers.
**AN: A one-shot, to get me started writing Supergirl fan-fic. Not quite caught-up with all the S1 episodes yet, but I like the idea of this pairing.**

* * *

Alex lay in bed enjoying the silence and the warmth from the almost-naked body pressed against her own. She could hear Astra's gentle breathing, feel the rise and fall of the chest that lay under her head. Such moments were so rare, but she had been promised this morning – and the rest of the day – to herself. That meant no family drama, no DEO emergency missions, nothing.

One day to recover. It didn't sound like a lot, but it would be the first time she could be alone with the woman she was falling in love with and not have to worry about them getting caught. Her injuries weren't too severe, but the bruises were painful and the stitches pulled her skin when she moved – one of the reasons she had woken.

Knowing that the former General was a light sleeper, Alex lay as still as she could not wanting to wake her. Astra had been torn between wanting to stay last night to look after her, and thinking it would be best to leave in case she accidentally caused Alex more pain. She sometimes forgot the difference of her Kryptonian strength as she slept, holding Alex too tightly. Alex always joked that a few bruises were an acceptable price to pay to wake up in Astra's arms – and there had only been a bruise that first time so she knew subconsciously Astra didn't want to hurt her.

After Kara had helped her into a loose-fitting pyjama set and seen her to bed, Alex had called Astra and invited her over. Their relationship was still new. They'd gone past the hand-holding stage, but hadn't done more than cuddling in bed because Astra was always conscious of her super-strength – at least, that was the excuse she always gave. Alex liked falling asleep together and waking next to the other woman, but another part of her was ready for more. Last night Astra hadn't been prepared for a sleepover, so now she was wearing a dark-purple silk negligee which Alex had brought and stored at the back of her top drawer just for such an occasion. She knew how much the older woman liked the feel of the silk against her skin and, well, the sight of Astra wearing it had certainly been worth the cost.

Alex's left leg gave an involuntary twitch. She held her breath, hoping the movement hadn't woken Astra. As her mind turned to her own body, instead of the comfortable one sharing the bed with her, she realised she needed to use the bathroom. Trying to be as stealthy as she could, Alex raised her head from Astra's body and began edging across the mattress. Her feet had just touched the chilly carpet when a hand wrapped itself around her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I just have to…"

"You should be resting."

"I just slept for…" Alex turned her head to look at the clock, but the movement was a little too fast and she swayed as her vision blurred.

Blinking away the confusion, she took a deep breath and waited until she could see the time. She was suddenly aware of Astra's arms supporting her around her waist.

"Wow, nearly eleven hours. I haven't slept that long since college, maybe not since my teen-years."

"You are injured and Kara said you needed bed rest. Lie down and I will get whatever it is that you need."

Alex smiled, "actually this is something I have to do myself."

Astra followed Alex's gaze to the open en-suite door, "oh. Well I can still help you get there." She lifted Alex's arm and placed it over her shoulder, "just lean on me."

They took it slowly, one small step at a time.

"If I hadn't over-exerted my abilities last night I would offer to carry you," Astra continued.

"You don't have your superpowers?"

"Kara assured me it would be temporary. After I saw you go down I… what was the word the other agent used? Flipped over?"

"Flipped out," Alex corrected automatically.

"Yes, that. I wasn't thinking and attacked the creature with my full strength. It put the others at risk but I…"

"You were worried about me," Alex supplied leaning her head against Astra.

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you be back at the DEO under the sunlamps? They'll help you to recover."

"So Kara tells me, but you were the one truly injured and I wanted to be with you."

Alex smiled as they finally reached the toilet, "I can take it from here, if you don't mind waiting outside?"

"Are you sure? I could turn around and close my eyes."

"I think I'll manage."

Astra released her slowly, hands ready to move in just in case Alex was unsteady on her feet, but the DEO agent remained upright without her assistance.

"See?"

Astra beat a hasty retreat, closing the door behind her and standing nearby just in case Alex needed her. After a couple of minutes she heard the flush and anxiously watched for the door to re-open. She kept telling herself that it would take Alex a little longer to do everything, from pulling up her pjs to washing her hands and getting back to the door, but with every second that passed her concern increased.

Eventually the handle turned and Alex emerged. Automatically Astra moved in and allowed Alex to put an arm over her shoulder so she could support her back to the bed.

"How long can you stay?" Alex asked as Astra pulled the covers over her and walked around to the other side of the bed.

"Kara said she would come and check on you at lunchtime, unless she has an emergency at work. I could leave just before and come back if you want to call me."

"Or you could stay while she's here and pretend you only just arrived," Alex smiled at Astra as she lay down beside her. "Then you wouldn't have to leave."

"Maybe I should just call her and tell her not to come. I'll say I'll bring you lunch instead. Hank did make us promise to give you time to rest so she might wait until later."

"I like that idea."

"You do?"

"Yes."

Alex looked at the small distance Astra had left because she was concerned about her injuries and wished the Kryptonian would stop treating her like a china doll. She reached out and ran a hand through Astra's hair, her fingers moving through the streak that always fascinated her. Partially distracted, Astra pretended not to notice as Alex closed the distance between them. She allowed Alex to kiss her, careful not to put her hands on Alex in case she touched injured skin. When Alex moved her hand over Astra's hip, the older woman broke the kiss.

"We shouldn't… you're hurt…"

"And you've lost your powers. This might be our only chance for a while - I'm not sure Hank would understand if I requested a small piece of Kryptonite."

"What if my powers return?"

"I trust you. Don't you want to…?"

Astra nodded, "of course."

Alex smiled, "then there's only one thing left to do."

"What's that?"

"Phone Kara to cancel my lunch order."

"And then?"

"And then we'll have the whole day to ourselves. Just you and me."

Astra kissed her. She knew Alex trusted her to be gentle and she wanted to prove her right. A moment later she was reaching for the phone, eager to get the call out of the way. Part of her was still nervous, but she was a warrior and she had experience overcoming fear.


End file.
